


The Dad Van

by orphan_account



Series: Percabeth One Shots [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on an idea I had if Percy bought a very obnoxious minivan when he found out he was gonna be a dad.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Percabeth One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840204
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	The Dad Van

"Come on, you're going to love it!"  
"Percy, last time you had a surprise for me, you almost burned the house down."  
Percy yanked onto his wife's hand, pulling her to the garage.  
"Cover your eyes," he ordered.  
Annabeth obliged and put her freshly manicured fingers over her eyes. Percy helped her down the step into the open space. Usually, their garage was occupied by their one car, which they shared since Percy had a subway pass to get to his office and traffic was usually terrible anyway. Today, however, the space was empty and the door was wide open, revealing Percy's latest impulse buy.  
"Can I open them?" Annabeth asked impatiently.  
Percy moved her hand from her face and made a dramatic gesture toward their driveway. In it sat a big, beautiful blue minivan.  
"Oh, my gods, Percy," Annabeth said, laughing, "You did not buy a dad van."  
"You bet I did," he said.  
Annabeth walked over to the monstrosity of a vehicle and ran her hand over the bright blue, slightly chipped paint job. The license plate read "SWD BRAIN".  
"This is... very Percy," she said as she tugged on the backseat door handle. It automatically slid open, reveling dark grey interior. There was definitely space for the twins that were currently housed in Annabeth's womb, plus another four kids after that. Not that she planned on giving birth to four more children.  
"I know," her husband said, "It's perfect! And think, this is enough space for the twins, plus all of their friends when they get older."  
"Bold of you to assume this thing will last that long."  
"I could always ask Leo to make some fixes if I need to. In fact, that's the only reason I got her running. I had to call Leo to fix the engine."  
"It didn't even work when you bought it?" Annabeth asked, "Why did you buy it then? Where did you get it? In fact, where did the money for this thing come from?"  
Percy scratched his neck in embarrassment at the last question.  
"Well, I bought it because it was super cheap and bright blue, plus we needed a bigger car than that BMW of yours."  
This much was true. Annabeth had a black BMW convertible that was her dream car, but not very useful for transporting children.  
"I found it in someone's front yard, on sale for like two grand. And I just took the money from my bank account, which probably wasn't the best idea now that I think about it, but I did get a raise last month so I think it was weel-warranted."  
Annabeth was stuck on the fact that he had bought a car from some random person's house, she didn't even realize he had made a very big money no-no.  
"Let me get this straight," she said, "You bought a car off of some rando, paid for it using hard-earned money that was supposed to pay for bills this month, and got Leo to fix it, all so that we could have a car to drive our newborns around in six months from now?"  
"Yes..." Percy said slowly, "But when you put it like that, it makes me sound like such a cheap deadbeat."  
She hung her head in her hands. She was very tempted to be angry at him, as he had just spent two thousand dollars like that, but she couldn't find the anger. He was being pretty sweet after all... and he was going to be able to make back that money since he had just been promoted...  
"Fine, we can keep it," Annabeth decided, "But please do not go around buying cars anymore."  
Percy nodded enthusiastically.  
"And try not to break it," she added.  
She knew he had heard her, but he was already hopping into the driver's seat and starting the car.  
"Hop in, Wise Girl, we're going for a ride in this baby."  
Annabeth rolled her eyes but put up no resistance getting into the passenger's seat.


End file.
